Episode 4791 (23 January 2014)
Tina talks Cindy into letting her come to the hospital. TJ’s annoyed when Nikki arrives at the Butchers’ and realises David called her. Nikki has no idea what to say to TJ and he walks out. Nikki hangs around the car lot and when Carol turns up, David claims she’s thinking about buying a car. As Tina and Cindy wait at the bus stop, Tina sees TJ and tells him where they’re going. She’s impressed when TJ joins them. On the bus, Cindy feigns nonchalance when TJ asks if she’s sure. TJ, Tina and Cindy wait in the hospital cafe. TJ thinks the abortion doesn’t matter to Cindy, Cindy claims he’s right and TJ leaves. Once he’s gone, Cindy asks what Tina would do. Tina’s forced to admit she doesn’t know. TJ tells Nikki the girl’s had an abortion and Nikki agrees not to say anything to Terry. Chirpy, Nikki tells David it’s all sorted. David insists it might be a bigger deal for TJ than Nikki thinks. Bianca and Terry aren’t impressed when Nikki reveals she’s cancelled her long haul flight to Thailand and is sticking around. Tina walks Cindy home; Cindy apologises for wasting Tina’s time but now knows what she’s doing – she’s keeping the baby... Lauren begs Jake to let her out the car but he drives away erratically. Max, Abi and Cora can only watch in horror as Jake veers around the square towards Kat. Kat jumps out the way in time but the car hits her buggy. Max rushes to Lauren and Jake flees. Lauren’s relieved when Kat reveals Tommy wasn’t in the buggy – it was full of meat. Cora helps Kat pick up the meat from the road. Max tries to stop Lauren going after Jake but Lauren persuades Max to trust her. Lauren finds Jake sitting outside the police station. He insists he deserves prison and is hugely relieved when Lauren reveals there wasn’t anyone in the buggy. Lauren makes him put down the booze and leads him away. Max isn’t happy when Lauren brings Jake back to No.5 but Lauren’s adamant she needs to talk to him. Cora finds Max outside trying to peer through the sitting room window; he has to go to the solicitor but asks Cora to keep an eye on Lauren and Jake. Lauren tells Jake things don’t have to get worse than they already are, Bella doesn’t deserve that. Jake eventually concedes they haven’t been very good for each other. They hug, Lauren wishes Jake luck and he leaves. Max comes home and is pleased Jake’s gone. He reveals he’s just completed on the house. Nancy finds Mick ‘helping’ Wayne and the boys. Mick claims he’s giving Wayne a chance. Shirley ropes Johnny into helping her make pies from Kat’s meat. Kat’s nervous that Shirley and Johnny will reject the meat after the buggy incident but Shirley pays her. Linda’s suspicious when she walks in on Wayne showing the boys something on his phone. Mick insists Wayne join him, Linda and Nancy for lunch. At lunch, Mick and Linda fawn over Wayne and invite him for dinner. Wayne thinks it’s weird; Mick and Linda are thrilled when they overhear Wayne and Nancy arguing and Nancy telling Wayne he can’t get away with being rude to her family. Linda looks through Wayne’s phone and is shocked by what she finds. Nancy realises that Mick and Linda were trying to make her dump Wayne and insists not everyone wants a sickly sweet relationship like them! Nancy makes Wayne apologise to her parents. Linda shows Nancy Wayne’s phone– Wayne was showing photos of her around to his mates. Meanwhile, Kat rejects Shirley’s offer of a pie. Johnny’s horrified when he finds an pet identity tag in the meat and concludes it’s dog. Kat refuses to give Shirley her money back but is shocked when Jonny suggests the meat’s dog. Later, in the packed bar, Nancy asks Wayne’s friends if they liked the photos he showed them – then reveals she’s uploaded the ones from her phone to a laptop. Nancy shows everyone pictures of Wayne posing, including one completely naked shot. Wayne’s horrified. Mick and Linda are proud of Nancy as she tells Wayne it’s time to go. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes